


A Christmas Carol Remastered

by SerahSanguine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: prompt; How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, they exchange gifts and it's what everyone expected the gifts to be, porn and a vibrator. They decide to watch the movie and he tries out the vibrator on her and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A Christmas Carol Remastered

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was asked by my dear beta reader @graciedane who asked this and I was happy to oblige I even got it to you on Christmas day. 
> 
> other notes; Thank you to Laia for reading this through before posting.

They had spent the night running around after ghosts, tricking them, fooling them, making them scared, hurting them. They had both come to realize they had feelings for each other, but neither admitting it just quite yet. They had gone their separate ways until she turned up at his apartment. They were not meant to exchange gifts but that did not stop them from getting each other one anyway. They sat there on the sofa, unwrapping the presents. He got her a vibrator and she got him an X-rated video. They laughed it off, it was a joke after all, wasn’t it?

Or so they thought, until exactly 364 days later. Their new-found relationship had begun. The night was Christmas Eve and on this night there were no ghost to be found. Just two lovers sitting on the sofa snuggling in each other's embrace. 

“This time last Christmas you locked me on a house full of  _ Ghosts _ .” 

Mulder’s back was against the arms of the black leather sofa, his legs stretched out across the length of it. Scully's back was against his stomach, her legs in between his. 

“I didn’t lock us in,” he said in a pouty way.

“Hum,” she said rolling her eyes and turning towards him rubbing her face in his shirt.

“Do you remember what you got me?” 

“I do, and I remember how embarrassed I was walking in the store and buying it," she replied sheepishly.

"I’ve still got it,” he said casually.

“But I thought…"

“Oh I did, but that was the only one I could not get rid off.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the one that brought it,” he stated as fact. 

She brought her lips to touch his and she placed her body on his lap. He could already feel the erection straining through his jeans. He opened her lips to her tongue dancing the tango against his. The taste of beer and sunflower seeds started invading her taste buds. His masculine aftershave and his musk mixed together to make her smile inside. Beer and cream cheese bagel were dancing on his tongue. Her Paris perfume and strawberry smelling hair wafted up to his nose. She was wiggling her body, rubbing her's against his. She let his lips go and casually asked. 

“So you still have it?”

“Yes,” he replied confused.

“Can we watch it together?”

“Yes.” 

He removed himself from her embrace and walked over to his cabinet full of memorabilia and music and videos. He pulled out the video from its hidden place and read the title “A Christmas Carol Remastered".

"Are you sure you want to watch it?”

“Yes,” her voice came away sultry and seductive.

“Do you still have the present I gave you?” he asked questionably. 

“Yes,” she replied again and she sat up finding her bag and pulling out the vibrator. His eyes lit up and he turned to place the VHS in the video player and went back to sit next to Scully. 

The video started plating and it started out very similar to the Christmas Carol but with one very big twist. Instead of a man in his 60s, the guy was in his 30s and the ghost was a small petite redhead woman of the same age. The Ghost of Christmas past took him and lead him to the living room and proceeded to make the guy erect. 

Scully was engrossed in the film and hadn't realised Mulder had moved very close into her personal space. She suddenly realised his hand was brushing the underside of her breast he breathed on her neck, underneath her earlobe. She suddenly realised how turned on she actually was. She reached her hand over to his lap and felt him hot and hard underneath his Levi jeans. 

She palmed his erection and he groaned soft and low down her ear which only encouraged her to go on. He moved his hand further up her breast feeling the pebbled nipple poking through her lace bra and t-shirt. He soon lifted the t-shirt over her head and, undoing the clasp on her bra, he let it fall down her shoulders and to the floor. Not soon after, he took off his own t-shirt and placed it in the vicinity of her clothes. 

He locked his lips on hers but soon moved to her neck, one hand in her silk hair and the other undoing her jeans button. He quickly slid the zip down and wiggled them out, her panties soon also moving down her smooth legs, and to her ankles, finally throwing them over his shoulder making them both giggle. 

Scully's giggle was soon turned into a moan as his lips attached to her rose nipples. Hearing the moans of a guy's pleasure on the tv only heightened what he was doing to her. His touch felt like fire and ice. Her senses were heightened considerably. 

He trailed kisses down her iron-flat stomach, feeling her well-toned muscles. He moved his lips down to the lips in between her thighs. Smelling and feeling the arousal with his fingers: she was dripping wet. He smiled sliding his index finger through her folds. She moaned and writhed under his touch. With his face millimetres away from her clit, he blew air on her sex which sent a river of goosebumps across her flesh. 

“Fuck, Mulder, please!”

He shook his face and she tried to wiggle under him. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled her vibrator out and turned it on. She tried to get her breathing under control by focussing on the film they had put on. 

The ghost of the future was dressed in a white teddy bending over what looked like a computer desk. She could only imagine Mulder bending her over the desk at work and fucking her senseless. 

The buzzing and vibration got closer and closer to her skin as he brought the soft silicone next to the side of her knee.

“Mulder, please,” she whimpered.

And yet he still shook her head, she sighed in frustration and went to take the device herself and place it where she most needed it. 

Mulder placed the vibrator down on the table next to them.

“Now, who’s being a nought girl? Lucky I have these,” and out of nowhere he pulled out his FBI handcuffs and got one of her hands cuffed and then the other. Her hands now tied together there was nothing she could do. 

“Oh, god, Mulder. What are you doing to me?” she said breathlessly. 

“What, indeed," he smirked. 

He grabbed the vibrator and ran it from her knee to the crease of her thigh, while he kissed her stomach, finally placing a kiss in her red curls before finding her sex. Licking from one side to the other, at the same time moving the vibrator up and down her thigh. She tasted of cinnamon and cream, her smell and taste addictive. Her breath uneven, her body writhing, flinching. He brought the vibrator to her sex and she was gone at once, her body tightening and culvusing.

“Shit, Mulllder! Fuck! ”

Her moans mixed with the women's on the tv. But that did not stop him from continuing. He kissed her neck and trailed kisses on every inch of her upper torso before sliding the vibrator into her entrance and locking his lips on her clit. He started sliding into a rhythm, going agonisingly slow to start but getting faster and faster. 

“Ohh,” (pump) “Go—” (lick) “—ddd” (pump) “Mullldderr!” (lick) “I’m sooo close… ” that was all she needed. He did both and at the same time and she was undone again. “Ahh, Christ!” 

He let her recover, but nice for him she had a quick recovery time and within minutes his clothes were sprawled over the sofa. He sat there in his boxers his erection straining against the boxers. 

“Oh my, Agent Mulder, is that a tent between your legs or are you happy to see me?” She grabbed his red hot cock in her hand and pumped, applying a little pressure. 

“I’m always happy to see you. ”

Since her hands were still cuffed, she took the edge off his boxers with her teeth and pulled them down his thighs. Once his boxers were somewhere on the floor, she placed herself on his lap her handcuffed hands behind his head. She grabbed a bunch of his hair and impaled herself on him. 

“Do you realise how beautiful you are?”

“Not as beautiful as you, Mulder.”

He didn't have time to respond as she lifted her legs up, nearly taking him all the way out and placing herself down on him hard.

He threw his head back resting it on her hands. She placed her lips on his, devouring him. Mind, body and soul entwining till the end of time. 

“Scully I’m so close, ” he said, the sweat forming on his brow. 

His breathing became erratic and definitely not under control. They both heard the moans of the man getting very close to his orgasm on the tv.

She brought her lips close to his ear. 

“Let go my love.”

He couldn't control himself hearing her whisper seductively in his ear. Her touch, her voice, plus the tv, took the last of his resolve. He thrust his hips into her no more than three times and he exploded inside her.

He rolled down so he was now lying naked on his sofa with a very devilishly beautiful Scully on top of him. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Much better Christmas than last year. ” 

“It's not Christmas yet, Scully.”

“You're mistaken, it's 12.30 already. So, merry Christmas, Mulder. ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone 
> 
> Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated


End file.
